When I See You Smiling
by Lil Aussie Alias Chick
Summary: Syd leaves LA after finding a clue to her missing years, once in Australia fate leads her back to her past. SV
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 15 and I live in Australia so I've only seen up to Prelude and I do not want to know anything so I will kill anyone who tells me anything...lol.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sydney! Sydney! What's wrong! Syd!" Vaughn yelled as he ran down the hallway of the Los Angeles CIA operations centre after Sydney Bristow. "Syd," he said as he reached her and grabbed her arm to face her towards him. "Sydney, you know that you can tell me anything," he said raising her head so that she would have to make eye contact.  
  
"No, no I can't, not anymore" Syd said tears streaming down her face, there was no way she could tell him the information that she held in her hand, she couldn't ruin his perfect marriage to perfect little blonde Lauren, anyway how was she supposed to blurt out that he was the father of her little girl and little boy, children that Syd didn't even remember herself.  
  
It hurt him more than he could ever say the way that Syd had looked at him and the words that she had said, "I am always going to be here for you, I still love you more than ever just in a different way, I never want to lose you again, you know that anything you need, I am forever here to help you for anything" he said emphasising the last word.  
  
"Right now it hurts too much, maybe...maybe we shouldn't be near each other anymore" it pained her to say those words to the man she loved but she knew they were necessary, "It's too hard to see you and know that...that you're gone"  
  
"I'm here, I'll always be here"  
  
"No you're hers now, not mine, I love you too much to hold on to you" she paused "please let go of me"  
  
He obliged and watched without a word as she continued down the hall trying to hold herself together, it affected him so much that he was the reason for her pain and that he couldn't hold her to make things better, he couldn't change the past and that was how it was always going to be, maybe she was right maybe it was better for her if she moved on, then why was it so hard to let her go and let her leave him again both physically and emotionally? He kept watching long after she had rounded the corner and was out of sight.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
***Bring! Bring! Bring!***  
  
The shrill noise of Vaughn's mobile woke his sleeping form, rubbing his eyes so that the red blurs from his alarm clock could form numbers, cursing softly when he read the time quickly answered it. "Vaughn" he said as he looked over to his wife to see if the ringing had woken her up, he was in luck she had slept right through it.  
  
"Mike thank god you picked up"  
  
"Weiss, what the heck man do you know what time it is?" he growled into the phone  
  
"Sorry to wake you from the peaceful snores of the ice queen but I actually called for a reason" he said sarcastically  
  
"It better be better than to make fun of my wife" Vaughn had always known that Weiss hadn't liked Lauren very much but had recently, as in since Sydney had come back, had been showing it a whole lot more, usually in sarcastic comments but sometimes it escalated to full out yelling between his best friend and wife, which made him have to always pretend to side with each party even though he secretly thought that they were as bad as each other, and if they could get through their stubbornness, the two could *surprise* *surprise* actually be friends.  
  
"Sydney's gone missing again," he said in full seriousness  
  
"What!" Vaughn yelled, he quickly glanced over to his wife, releasing the breathe he had been holding when he realised she hadn't even been stirred by his surprise.  
  
"Its different this time, she just packed all of her things, left a note and was last seen at LAX boarding five different planes, a ploy that Jack believes is to buy herself time & possibly to disappear forever"  
  
Vaughn could tell that Weiss was clearly upset having to relay this information to him, information that he himself had probably only had for an hour or so. "I'll be there in 15mins"  
  
"If you dare bring that self-righteo..."  
  
"She's not coming Weiss"  
  
Weiss was upset at being cut off on his tirade against the evil Lauren Reed but at least her dimwit husband was clever enough not to bring her but he clearly wasn't clever enough not to marry her. "Ok, I'm here already, Bye"  
  
"By..." he was cut off by the dial tone, when all this was over and Syd was safely back home in LA, his best friend was in for some serious butt kicking.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
What did that letter say? Who was it addressed to? Those were just some of the thoughts running through Michael Vaughn's head, he was walking into the ops centre at 3 in the morning and was not in a good mood, why would she just leave again and put everyone she loves through the same pain again?  
  
"Mike, about time you showed up" Weiss said from the conference room  
  
Vaughn was about to say a sarcastic remark and then punch him the face until he noticed Dixon, Marshall, Carrie must have been at home sleeping and Jack sitting with Weiss all wearing matching scowls to the one he had on.  
  
"Agent Vaughn sit down" Jack ordered "We have lots to discuss before we send out a team to find Sydney"  
  
Vaughn sat obediently he didn't need to give Jack anymore reasons to hate his guts, breaking his daughters heart was enough ammunition for Jack to kill him and dump his body in a gorge somewhere. "What did the note say?"  
  
"It was addressed to you of all people Vaughn, so we haven't opened it yet" Jack said  
  
Me? Why me? Vaughn didn't have more time to ponder why he had been giving this *honour* as four angry faces were watching him waiting for him to open the envelope  
  
Vaughn,  
I know that you probably don't understand why I have written this letter to you, I am guessing that you are opening this surrounded by a group of people that this letter should have been addressed to. I have no idea why I picked you but I did, we left on bad terms and I guess I must want to amendment that, but now that I realise it, we will never meet on good terms ever again, too much has changed between us, my entire world was turned upside down and now that I'm back I have no idea what happened, you have no idea how hard that is for me, the man I love has married someone else, everything I know is two years old, my two best friends Francie & Will, she's dead & he's in the witness protection program. I finally have a clue as to a part of what happened in those two years, I am going to find out what I can, and I will not be back when I do find what I'm looking for. Please do not come after me, I am leaving because it's my only option; I under no circumstances want to be found. Please try to understand where I am coming from, try to picture what it was like for me to be around you & around everything that used to mean safety, happiness, it used to be home, it's not home anymore and I don't think it will ever be home again. I know that my father will probably want to send out a team to search for me, but please tell him to respect my wishes and not to come after me. Vaughn please take care of everyone I love, my dad, Dixon, Weiss, Marshall & Carrie & their baby, but most of all yourself, I am safe, I'm going to be happier so please make this transition easier for me by not having people chase me around the world.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Sydney  
  
"Well what do we do now?" Weiss inquired to the older agents  
  
"You heard what she said she doesn't want to be found" Dixon answered  
  
"What do you mean we're just going to let her go?" Vaughn said angrily  
  
"We can't just let her leave and start a new life away from us? We at least need to try." Jack said  
  
"No I believe that we should search for her, but..."  
  
"But what! Dixon what!" Vaughn was irate now  
  
"But Agent Vaughn, I don't believe that we are the right people to do so, we are all too emotionally attached to Sydney"  
  
"Who better than the people who love her?" Vaughn was yelling now  
  
"Fine! Start your own investigation, you will have all the funding you need, Agent Vaughn we all care about Sydney and want her back safely soon but for that to happen we need to work together" Dixon said matching Vaughn's tone  
  
"Thankyou, I'd like to review the LAX security tapes"  
  
"Agent Weiss will fill you in with all the Intel we have acquired, I believe that most of us would like to get some sleep, this meeting is adjourned" Dixon said sleepily  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Ok Mike, this is all I know, promise me that when I have finished you will let me go home and sleep" Weiss said  
  
"Fine, go" Vaughn said a little aggravated with the lack of agents wanting to stay and help him start his investigation, well in his defence Jack had tried to stay, but working with Jack Bristow at 4 in the morning was something that he would most likely be telling a shrink in his later years had sent him over the edge.  
  
"She was seen boarding 5 different planes at LAX bet..."  
  
"I already know that, tell me something useful"  
  
"Do you want to here this or not because there's a bed calling my name right now?"  
  
"Sorry, I just have to find her ok"  
  
"She was seen boarding 5 different planes at LAX this morning between 12:20am and 1:15am, the five planes all had different destinations: Chicago, London, Paris, Ontario & Melbourne"  
  
"USA, UK, France, Canada & Australia, she could be anywhere in the world by now"  
  
"She wasn't using a body double just lots of different wigs and outfits, the only reason we know the boarded these planes was because she bought the tickets using her passport and sh..."  
  
"Kate Jones?"  
  
"No hers, Sydney Bristow"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeh I know it gets more confusing, each time she boarded a plane it was definitely her, we put each picture through the face recognition program, the only thing is no one from those planes ever boarded and then walked off"  
  
"So how did she manage to board five planes?"  
  
"All the planes were still at LAX when she was last seen boarding the last plane to Ontario, she could have boarded all five, somehow gotten off each plane without being seen and boarded which ever one she was really intending to go on but in disguise, we've tried the face recognition program on every person that was on either of those planes" Weiss paused "we've got nothing"  
  
"So she's going to be in either of those countries soon, we've got to send scouts out to all those airports"  
  
"Already done, but Syd's smart, she would have to know that we'd be looking for her anyway, those scouts are probably not going to help but it's worth a try anyway."  
  
"Have we checked all passenger lists for any of her known aliases?"  
  
"Yep we've tried all the LAX lists and know we're onto the airports that she could be arriving at, we have found some of her aliases on the LAX lists but we regarding it as a distraction, but yes we are still checking them out, we haven't got much faith in them but they are the only leads we have at the moment."  
  
"Sydney is too clever for us to rule out anything at this moment, I should get analysis on the letter"  
  
"They've already started, do you really think that Jack would wait for you?"  
  
"No that did sound a little off"  
  
"Mike go home, get back into the coffin you share with the vampire, everything that can be done has been done, we have well-trained agents covering things for us here, they have promised that if they find anything, anything at all, you will be the first person that they call, Jack being the second, so if I were you I would get here ASAP after they call"  
  
"Weiss, do you know what new development she found to make her run away and look for more clues to her missing years?"  
  
"Mikey, if I knew anything more you would already know about it, although if anyone should be asking that question it should be me, video surveillance said that you were the last person Syd talked to yesterday before she left work, and apparently it was a heated discussion"  
  
"She didn't tell me anything, just that she can't trust me anymore & that it would be better if we didn't see each other anymore and she was crying"  
  
"Mike, she loves you so much that it hurt her too much to be around you and your insignificant other, go home Mike or I will be referring you to Barnett" and with that Weiss left  
  
Vaughn stayed rooted to his chair, only moving to lay his head on his desk and fall asleep, his last thought was of Sydney.  
  
Plz reply! I need replies! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title – When I See You Smiling  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing but MV (yeh I wish), I own Roxy Parker and Bob  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Author – Lil Aussie Alias Chick  
  
Summary - Syd leaves LA after finding a clue to her missing years, once in Australia fate leads her back to her past. SV  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 15 and I live in Australia so I've only seen up to Breaking Point and I do not want to know anything so I will kill anyone who tells me anything...lol.  
  
OMG!!! Thankyou everyone who replied, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear people encourage my writing, at the moment I'm not writing much cos I'm on holidays – I know that sounds strange cos I've actually got time now, but I usually do my writing when I'm meant to be concentrating on other assignments and stuff, I write better then, don't know how it works but it does, possibly why all my grades have dropped. Anyway thankyou again to everyone who replied, it gives me inspiration to write.  
  
Lauryn2 – Thankyou so much! I know what you mean, I love it when people add bits about Australia in their stories, unfortunately as you'll read this story isn't focused on Canada but the reason I did add Canada in is cos Jack Bristow was born in London, Ontario, Canada I personally have no idea where that is in Canada. Yeh definitely I like the way your name is spelt, not the same as evil Lauren!  
  
Neptunestar – Thanks for reviewing! – Here you are.  
  
Mary Kate113 – Thankyou! You've given me added confidence in my writing, here it is.  
  
Rach5 – Thanks for the review, glad your liking it, you'll find out soon!  
  
Agent Flamingo – Thankyou so much, I'll keep writing now that I know that people actually think I can write.  
  
MVP Girls – Thankyou! I'm glad that your enjoying this, yeh but it'll get happy eventually; I'm a sucker for SV. Don't ever think that asking questions makes you stupid and yeh so your question will be answered in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sydney Bristow sat staring out the window struggling to find a comfortable position in the airplane seat; she was finally on her way to her new life, with her children, her children, what were her children like? Syd took out the pictures of her smiling children, they were about 2 and a half years with her son being the oldest according to documents that had been mysteriously sent to her along with her children's pictures, she immediately knew who the father was, they had his gorgeous green eyes, her brown hair and they also had two dimples, from which parent was unknown, her son looked exactly like his father and her daughter looked so much like herself that she hadn't even questioned the authenticity of the papers and started to organise her second *disappearance*. She had taken many precautions to make sure her destination was kept a secret from the people looking for her, she knew that with the amount of false trails she had planted they would be occupied for months.  
  
"Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we are preparing to land" the annoying voice of the pilot floated through the speakers  
  
Syd complied to his demands, minutes later he spoke again "Welcome to Paris, we hope you enjoy your stay, we'd like to thank you once again for choosing to fly with American Airlines"  
  
Syd gathered her things and disembarked from the plane, still in her disguise she looked carefully around the airport for agents that Sydney was sure had been sent to find her, she quickly grabbed her luggage under the name of Catherine Leehay and left her decoy luggage under the name of Sydney Bristow on the luggage rack, her contact was waiting for her at the steps at the front, a risky meeting place but it was the only place he would agree to meet.  
  
"Mademoiselle Leehay?"  
  
"Monsieur Dupier?"  
  
"Sydney how lovely to see you again, although I wish we could have met in better circumstances, here are your papers, for you, your son and daughter."  
  
"Thankyou Edward, you know that this transaction never occurred, not even the CIA or my father can know my new identity"  
  
"We never met," he said leaving  
  
Sydney let out a sigh of relief, she had twenty minutes until her ride was due so she found a bench and started getting acquainted with her new identity, Kristen Maurissa Cassidy, her children would still keep their given names but their last name would change to Cassidy, Lana Michelle Cassidy, she had always loved the name Lana and Michelle was the female version of her fathers name, she thought that he should still have a part in her life, even if Syd was the only one who knew the true meaning. Her son was Alexander (Alex) Michael Cassidy. She liked the name Alex & he had his fathers name too. Twenty minutes later she was seated in the back of a taxi on her way to meet her son and daughter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Mum?" Sydney said her mouth hanging open, what was her mother doing here? Most of all what was she doing with her children?  
  
"Sydney, I know you must have some questions, but I didn't take your children away from you after you were sent away, they were going to keep them & train them, I couldn't bear to see that happen, so I stole them away"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know Sydney," she said looking earnest  
  
"Gramma is that mummy?" a little version of Sydney said peaking her head around the front of Irina's leg, looking a mixture of scared and curious but mostly just intrigued.  
  
"Mummy?" Mini Michael asked poking around Irina's other leg  
  
"Hey darlings," Syd said bending down to their level and holding her arms out, "I'm your mummy"  
  
"Mummy!" Lana squealed as her and her brother ran to Syd all their fears forgotten  
  
"Lana, Alex, I love you so much, mummy will never leave you ever again, do you forgive me for leaving you for so long?" she said tears streaming down her face  
  
"That's ok mummy, I like gramma, can we see gramma lots? Gramma said that when you come to pick me we might not see gramma lots anymore" she said her lips set in a pout, Syd stifled a laugh at her stubbornness, undoubtedly from her father.  
  
"Yeh I like Gramma too" Alex exclaimed  
  
"I don't know honey? Your grandma is going to move somewhere far away from here, we are going somewhere far away too, you can talk to your grandma whenever you want though" Syd said looking at her own mother for confirmation  
  
"Sweethearts, I love you so much, and I might see you sometimes, not as often as we'd like though, but I'll never forget you and you'll never forget me because you'll have this" she revealed in her hand a simple gold chain with a gold heart shaped pendant with 'My darling Lana, Love your Gramma' and a gold ring on another gold chain with 'My little Soldier Alex, Love your Gramma' engraved in the inside of the ring.  
  
"Thankyou Gramma" Alex said  
  
"Wow it's so pretty Gramma, thankyou" Lana said as she wrapped her arms around Irina  
  
"I love you sweeties" she replied "Sydney, I have Lana and Alex's things ready to go, you need to leave now to maintain your cover, I know you'll take care of them and raise them better than I ever did for you"  
  
"Mu..."  
  
"No Sydney, don't this is my chance to partly redeem myself, now you have to leave this moment"  
  
"Thankyou mum, Goodbye"  
  
"Bye gramma!" The twins yelled to their grandma  
  
Sydney, Lana and Alex hurried out of their meeting place so they could make their plane.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Sydney had never realised how hard it was to have two children under three, just to go to the airport she had to have a huge bag full of the twins necessities and push the stroller and somehow move their luggage at the same time, plus she had to keep up with the twins constant demands, she was happy once they boarded the plane and the twins promptly fell asleep, it was going to be a long trip & luckily Irina had though ahead and packed a carry-on bag with fun activities to keep Lana & Alex occupied and happy, and giving Sydney time to breathe. When the plane landed she regretfully had to wake the twins up, they trudged along at baby pace while Sydney struggled to hold all the bags, at the luggage carousel she quickly collected the twins stroller and they fell asleep as soon as she had fastened them in, she grabbed all of their luggage and put it onto a luggage trolley, quickly realising the impossible task she had ahead of her she devised a way to hook the stroller onto the front of the trolley and push the trolley and the stroller at the same time. Feeling proud of herself she walked to the front of the airport to find a taxi. Realising that she was severely jet-lagged she decided to go in search of coffee first, looking around she contemplated where to get her coffee from, what type of coffee do they have in Australia? She finally spotted a Gloria Jeans and ordered. She finished her coffee and continued looking for a taxi, she soon found a taxi rank and hopped into the first one, it took five minutes to put the kids into the back and put the luggage and stroller into the boot, without the help of the driver she probably would have taken much longer.  
  
"Where to?" the driver asked "I'm Bob by the way"  
  
"Nice to meet you Bob, I'm S...Kristen," these people were very friendly she thought "um, this is kind of embarrassing but I have know idea, I need a place to stay, and somewhere close to um a where I can organise to buy a house and organise my citizenship, typical immigration stuff"  
  
"What type of price range?"  
  
"Somewhere nice"  
  
"How bout I take you for a tour of the Gold Coast, no extra charge, because I think that you need a bit of help settling in, I'm guessing you don't know anyone here?"  
  
"No, it's complicated why we just showed up"  
  
"That's ok, I know what it's like not to know anyone or the area and have to try and figure it all out for yourself, your uncle Bob here, will help you"  
  
"Thankyou" was all Syd could say, she couldn't believe how friendly everyone especially Bob was, she sat back and relaxed as she began to tour her new home"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"And here's the last stop for the day" Bob said as he pulled up in front of the Marriott hotel, I really hope that helps and if you need me again here's the number of my cab company, just ask for my number taxi, it's on the back of the card, do you need some help, or will you just let the busboy do it?"  
  
"You've been so kind I can't thank you enough, how much do I owe you?"  
  
"No charge"  
  
"Bu..."  
  
"No buts"  
  
"You just spent two hours taking me around, I have to pay you something"  
  
"No" he said simply, his tone said it all 'I'm too stubborn to change my mind'.  
  
"Ok but next time you can't say no"  
  
"Whatever you think"  
  
"Thankyou again" she said as she stepped out of the taxi, the busboy had already started to take her thing out of the taxi's boot, she opened the back door and took her groggy children out and put them in their stroller, thanking Bob once again she followed the busboy to the reception and organised a room for the three of them, after finally reaching the room and putting the twins down she collapsed on her bed falling asleep immediately, dreaming of Vaughn.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Syd woke up the next morning to Alex and Lana jumping on her bed, she groggily opened her eyes only to have the twins stop jumping on the bed and envelope her in a big bear hug.  
  
"Mummy! Mummy!" the twins yelled excitedly "Can we go swimming, it's hot"  
  
Syd sat up looking at the excited faces of her children, there was no way in the world she could say no to those faces, none of her extensive spy training could have ever helped her against those weapons.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
20 minutes later they were ready, Sydney was becoming surprisingly quicker in organising the twins and their things. Walking out of the elevator she noticed a group of high school students coming and going out of the ballroom, carrying all sorts of decorations, tables and bits and pieces, her focus left the twins for a split second as she watched all of the carefree teenagers, looking back at her children all that greeted her was the floor. Sydney panicked for a split second then started scanning the room for her children and possible abductors, becoming frantic in her search she didn't notice the girl that was approaching her.  
  
"Are these two your?" she asked Sydney  
  
Preoccupied with her search she didn't catch what the girl had said "I'm sorry what did you say?" turning to face the girl she looked down and noticed Alex and Lana staring up at her with silly grins on their sun block covered faces. "Oh my gosh, where did you find them" she said as she knelt down to hug them  
  
"Well I think they tried to find the pool themselves and they wandered into my direction, I looked around, saw a frantic parent with kids gear hanging off them and I put two and two together" the girl said with a shrug  
  
"I only looked away for a split-second and they were gone"  
  
"I know its that easy, my parents used to put a leash on me when I was younger, I was always running about" the girl said with a smile  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Kristen Cassidy and these are my kids Alex and Lana"  
  
"I'm Roxy Parker, that it so cool, twins, I would kill to be a twin"  
  
Sydney internally winced at the end of that comment, some wounds would never heal. "Yeh they're a special couple of kids"  
  
"Well I'm guessing you guys are on holiday from America or Canada?" Roxy asked  
  
"America actually, we've actually moved here but we don't have a house yet, we arrived yesterday, so this is home until we can find a house"  
  
"That's so cool what part of the US are you from? If your interested the people next door have moved overseas and have put their house on the market, it's a really nice neighbourhood and I've heard the neighbours are great" she said the last bit with a sly grin  
  
"That's great, thanks I'll look into it, and we're from LA"  
  
"OMG! My uncle lives in LA, you probably wouldn't know him though, LA is really big"  
  
"Yeh probably not" Syd replied, she wanted to forget about her past "So what exactly are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Oh yeh that, we're setting up for the prefect and school leaders induction tonight, all of us here are in year 11"  
  
"Juniors?"  
  
"Yeh but no one around here says that"  
  
"What school do you go to?"  
  
"Emerson College"  
  
"A private school?"  
  
"Uh yeh" Roxy replied looking self-conscious  
  
"You hate when people ask you that don't you?"  
  
"Kinda, yeh"  
  
"Yeh I did too, I wouldn't have asked but I'm looking for a school for Alex and Lana"  
  
"We go all the way from day-care to year 12 at Emerson"  
  
"That's good, I'll have a look"  
  
"So if you don't mind me asking what do you do and what does your husband do?"  
  
"Um, well I am an English teacher and the twins father is dead"  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked"  
  
"No, no it's alright you had no way of knowing"  
  
"Roxy Parker!" a male voice yelled  
  
"Oops! I better go it was really nice to meet you, just ask around and you'll get the schools number, I hope you send Alex and Lana there." She said to Syd. "Hey guys have fun swimming," she said to Alex and Lana "Bye" she said as she ran off.  
  
"Bye, it was nice to meet you too" Syd yelled after her. Looking down at her kids "ok, ok I know let's go" she said to her kids as she started walking to the pool.  
  
The character of Roxy is based on me, I'm very short and yeh I act like her and stuff and my parents really used to put me on a leash cos as they say it my little feet used to go pitter patter. In Oz at my school we don't actually have a prefect and school leaders induction before the school year starts but for the chronology of this story it had to work that way. The Gold Coast is the best place in Australia – contrary to what you've heard it is way better than Sydney! LOL  
  
Plz reply! I need replies! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title – When I See You Smiling  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing but MV (yeh I wish), I own Roxy Parker, Bob, Lana and Alex  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Author – Lil Aussie Alias Chick  
  
Summary - Syd leaves LA after finding a clue to her missing years, once in Australia fate leads her back to her past. SV  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 15 and I live in Australia so I've only seen up to Remnants and I do not want to know anything so I will kill anyone who tells me anything...lol. Oh and I used to cos I wasn't a member I used to make reviews under the name of 'ME'.  
  
OMG!!! Thankyou everyone who replied, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear people encourage my writing, at the moment I'm not writing much cos I'm on holidays – I know that sounds strange cos I've actually got time now, but I usually do my writing when I'm meant to be concentrating on other assignments and stuff, I write better then, don't know how it works but it does, possibly why all my grades have dropped. Anyway thankyou again to everyone who replied, it gives me inspiration to write.  
  
To everyone who is reading this story I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I was grounded – yeh how much does that suck! So yeh and today is basically my last day of holidays (tear) cos I have to go 2 skool for the day (on a frigging public holiday too!!!) cos of Rock Eisteddfod practice, I don't want to go but I've already missed 2 practices so I'd get kicked out (no fair), I mean I had legit reasons for missing those practices, I was sick and I had a sprained ankle (yeh I could fully dance on a sprained ankle) so I'm on my last warning kinda thing – how stupid is that? You'd think that if you paid heaps of money for schooling that the teachers would have some common sense aye. Enough of my complaining here's the chapter you've been waiting for...  
  
Egyptian Kat – Wow! Sounds like your mum was really busy. I still would love to be a twin though I don't think that identical twins realise how they are actually one in a million, I guess cos they've got someone who looks like them, they feel like they can't form their own identity, but they are really lucky to have someone to share that kind of bond with, I'm an only child so I guess it's just a part of only child syndrome. I have twin friends and they sound like your sisters except they're guys so they deal with it a little bit differently I guess. I can't believe I found another person who got put on a leash, I think it's absolutely hilarious, I watch my puppy on a leash and think of how I would have been. I hope that I can continue with the standard of this story but I feel that each chapter gets worse and worse. Thanks for the review, I hope you keep reading! P.S – I love your writing!  
  
Lauryn2 – Thankyou! I am so glad that you are enjoying this; yes Syd deserves the very best after all she's been through. Good guess... you'll just have 2 wait and see. I'll try and incorporate it into my story but it'll be hard cos I know nothing about Canada, but who knows – maybe in another story.  
  
Neptunestar – I am loving 'The Right Thing', I've been reading it for ages and it is one of my all time favourite fics, everyone has to read that story and all of your others, you have an amazing gift, I love to read your stuff. Anyway I'm not around any little kids cos I'm an only child and all of our friends have older children and stuff, so I just based their linguistic abilities on me, cos I started reading out loud when I was 2 like a whole book and all (The truth – I promise). And cos Syd's profile says she's bilingual and when I was 2, I was bilingual in French and English. So yeh they are the children of Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn – why not make them super babies, but thanks for mentioning it cos I love it when people tell me stuff like that cos it helps me improve. Thankyou!  
  
Ren201 – Thankyou! Well my friend just moved over from England this year and she said that at her school it went to gr 11 she turned 16 this year and then yr 12 was like College or something like that, I didn't really get it. But yeh I'm 15 but I'm turning 16 in October and I'm in year 11. And our prefects are all in year 12, the rest of my school's system is too confusing to explain because it's different to most of the other schools in Australia, cos I go to a private school in Queensland we go from child care (2 –5) to year 12 and it's separated into childcare/preschool/lower primary (gr1 – gr3)/upper primary (gr4 – gr7)/High School (gr8 – gr12). But my cousins who go to a public school in Victoria have like jr. high (gr7 – gr9) and senior high (gr10 – gr12). I really like the thought of having jr. high and senior high – I'd love that it would just be easier and funner I think. Hope that helps and isn't too confusing for you – Wow I wrote a lot!  
  
Mary Kate113 – Thanks, your such a loyal reviewer, I'm so glad that you told me that I wasn't letting non-members review cos I used to be a non member and it was really annoying when I couldn't review, so I am so sorry to anyone who tried to review and couldn't, I didn't know I had it set like that. He might but you'll just have to read on to see, do you have any guesses as to his identity?  
  
Ny1042 – Thankyou for your review, I'm glad that your enjoying this.  
  
Tucki – OMG!!!!! We so think alike I agree with everything you said! I HATE Lauren so much – she wasn't in Thursday night's ep – very kewl. How good is it that we get 2 eps a week now! How good is channel 7! So much better than channel 9 that cancelled Smallville twice! And Gilmore Girls once – at least it's back on now and they continued on into season 3 without a break. Yeh I hate Sarkney too! Syd and Vaughn are meant to be, I just cringe at the thought of her with anyone else (OMG!!! She slept with Will! But she was so happy that I kinda thought that's kinda ok. Plus I totally love Will and I wish that he was in the show permanently cos he's such an awesome friend to Syd and I thought that maybe they could make Vaughn jealous and see the error of his ways. But JJ doesn't always see my views cos he made Vaughn get married to the witch. Yeh I think Irina has a nice side too so I really wanted people to see that she's not this witch with no heart, I believe that she really does love Jack and Syd, I want them to get back together, they are really suited I reckon, plus they're still technically married. Yeh I used to love spoilers then I found out what happened in the season finale of season 2 and it totally ruined it for me so now I have vowed to stay spoiler free. Don't worry about Bob, he's a 50 something taxi driver with a pot belly but a heart of Gold, he's more of a father/uncle figure. I just added the character of Bob in to show how nice Aussie's and in particular Gold Coaster's are and how awesome Australia is. Don't' worry now that I know that people are reading and enjoying my writing I will continue to write.  
  
LadyHawke – Thankyou! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
chickiee_dee – Thankyou!!! Aussie writers do rock! I love every single one of your stories, I'm hooked on 'Summer Lovin' and 'A not so Simple Life'. Your such an amazing writer I'm so stoked that you replied to my story, thankyou for totally boosting my confidence, and I'm only a year younger than you cos I'm in gr11 but my b'day's in October. Yeh it is easier to write in a familiar environment and I wanted overseas readers to read about how awesome our little corner of the world is, and that we're the right way up and everyone else is upside down...lol. Was Summer Lovin the story you were talking about? I can't tell you how much I love it (but I am so slack on reviews now, I never used to be when I wasn't a member I used to reply to every chapter of stories I liked but now I'm just so busy. I'll try harder.  
  
Maree – Yay! Another Aussie! Yeh they so should, they did one early in season 1 the ep when Syd killed Noah. It was supposedly in Mackay but they kept pronouncing it wrong they were like Mac-Kaye. But they did say Australia. Thankyou I hope that this chapter is good enough, I tried.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was 3 months after Sydney's disappearance and the enormity of the investigation was taking a toll on Vaughn, he had become so obsessed in finding Sydney that he had been neglecting every other aspect of his life, his marriage, his friends, even his work, both Jack Bristow and Weiss had both saved him on missions more times than he could count. But no one had suffered more than Lauren Reed, Vaughn couldn't continue to lie to himself, his marriage was in trouble the minute Sydney Bristow stepped back into his life, things had been tense between him and his wife since that moment and now that Syd was gone again things had been getting considerably worse, he was obsessed, he was scared to admit the truth. It wasn't fair to Lauren to keep doubting his feelings for Sydney and his rapidly diminishing feelings for his wife. He needed to make things right, not just for him but he did truly care for Lauren just in a different way to what he traditionally should, the longer he left the inevitable, the worse the pain would be for every party involved.  
  
Lauren Reed was angry, angry at her husband, if she could call him that; he hadn't been home for more than just to sleep for 3 months. Where was the man she married, the man she fell in love with? She had always known that he had loved a woman named Sydney Bristow, a woman that he would have married if she had not died in a tragic accident. She knew all of this but she also knew that she could help him move on, and that's what she did, she knew that the love they shared was not nearly the same as what she had heard of between Sydney and Michael, their story was immortalised between the walls of the CIA, but she believed it could grow to what the love of a married couple should be. That was the reason she accepted his marriage proposal, it wasn't one that she believed he truly wanted to give but she know knew that it was because he felt grateful for her help to recover. But now, now Sydney Bristow was back, she walked in and ruined any hope of their marriage becoming as strong as she wanted it to be. Sydney Bristow came back from the dead, she came back with her feelings for her husband and in turn Lauren realised that as much as he tried to hide it, tried to make it go away her husband was still deeply in love with one Sydney Bristow and that made Lauren Reed extremely volatile, more than anything in the world she wanted to slash that woman's throat. She knew her marriage was so deeply in trouble that it was beyond saving, she knew she should let Michael go, but she was selfish she wouldn't lose him unless he made the first move.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
3 months later Michael Vaughn was once again at his desk going through transcripts of every single flight that left LAX that fateful day January 25th; so far everything had led him on a false trail of hope, Sydney was clever, too clever, she had so many people here who were trying to find her, he loved her, God he wished that he had realised that before she had gone, that he could have told her just how much he loved her. He wasn't in love with Lauren, not anymore and he had noticed that Lauren had been gradually getting more distant in the few times that they were together, she had lost faith in him, he didn't blame her though, not one bit, it was his fault and he should put her out of her misery, out of this life with him. That was it he was going to tell her the truth no more sugar-coating everything, no more lies, this was going to be the one truthful thing about their marriage, no more deceit. This was it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"You're home," Lauren said very dryly to her husband  
  
Vaughn was exhausted and the thought of what he was going to have to say was making his splitting headache ten times worse "Yes"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I'm not sure, there are some things we need to talk about" he paused "I think you should sit down, you may not like what is about to transpire"  
  
She sat obediently taking a deep breath, "I have a pretty good idea of what you are going to say" holding back the tears she started listening to her husband.  
  
"You, I know, have definitely noticed the change between us and you can see that our marriage is beyond repair, I can not tell you honestly that I would be willing to give it another go and try to save what we have left. I am in love with another woman and I am using all of my time and energy to find her, I want to marry this woman, I want her to be the mother of my children"  
  
"I understand" Lauren interrupted, she didn't know how much more of this she could hear, she had prepared herself for this inevitable moment so many times but nothing she did could have helped now that it was really happening. "I have felt it" she choked out "I agree, I still love you but you don't love me anymore and I don't want to let you go but I have no choice. Please Michael I can't say that I'm not bitter because I am, if it wasn't for that woman we wouldn't be in this position right now, she ruined everything!" she yelled loudly, "I'm glad that it happened now, I can move on with my life from here, I am going home tomorrow, don't try and find me," and with that she picked up her bag and stalked out of the apartment.  
  
Releasing the breath he had been holding when he heard the door close, he slowly got up deciding that this apartment was not somewhere he wanted to be, grabbing his keys he waited until he saw Laurens' car pull out and turned to his study, slowly he reached the door, pulling it open he went into the corner of the cupboard and brought out a box. He blew the dust of the top; this box hadn't seen the light of day since he married Lauren. Holding it close to him he exited the room and started to his car, this box needed to be opened somewhere special.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Reaching his destination, he stopped his car and took the box in his hands, gathering the strength he stepped out of the car and started walking to a bench. Breathing in the sea air, looking out from the pier, Michael Vaughn was home, well almost, this was the first place that he had felt the connection between Sydney and himself was not one sided, she had needed him and he was there for her in her darkest hour. He had been a fool, he had left her when it really mattered and nothing could bring that back. Blinking hard to rid his head of melancholic thoughts he brought himself back to reality, looking down at the box in his lap he took another deep breath to ready himself, slowly taking the lid off the box he revealed pictures, pictures of Sydney, Sydney and himself, Sydney with Will and Francie, Sydney happy, Vaughn happy, everyone was happy, everyone was smiling and Syd and Vaughn looked so in love, like destiny had brought them together once, destiny would bring them together once again, Vaughn would do everything in his power to make sure of it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
3 months after their discussion, their divorce was finalised, it had been quick and virtually painless, no one was happier than Vaughn that it was over, well maybe Weiss, he had thrown a giant party and sent an invitation out to Lauren saying  
  
Hey everyone now that our main man Vaughn over here has finally rid himself of the evil smell that we like to call Lauren, Weiss his buddy over here has decided to throw a long overdue party so that Vaughn can have a little bit of fun and remember the time he wasted. Gifts are required for Weiss and if you want you can get something for Vaughn too, a bit of a hint... if it's not Sydney Bristow you stuffed up.  
  
Vaughn wasn't exactly thrilled but he knew that Weiss was just trying to be a good friend, besides the look on a new recruit's face was priceless when he turned up with gifts for Weiss and Vaughn, and on Vaughn's card it said, sorry after 2 days of research I couldn't find a persons by the name of Sydney Bristow but I ordered from Australia, Sydney memorabilia. It had taken all of Vaughn and Weiss's training to stop them from bursting out laughing right in his face.  
  
After the party's effects wore off, Vaughn was back into his search for Sydney, he probably would have continued searching well into the night but a welcomed phone call from overseas brought him back to life.  
  
"Vaughn" he answered  
  
"Why do you always answer your phone like that uncle Mike?"  
  
"Hey Roxy, you know it's because of work, who knows who could be calling, so what's been happening in your life, hows Eliza and John?"  
  
"Uh Mum and Dad are fine there actually away at the moment, they'll be back in a couple of weeks"  
  
"Are you staying with a nanny?"  
  
"Actually no"  
  
"What!" Vaughn interrupted "Eliza isn't normally that irresponsible, in her line of work she should know that..."  
  
"What do you mean line of work, she's a lawyer just like you uncle Mike?"  
  
"Um, I mean that your underage" he covered quickly; there was no way that his niece was going to be brought into that world.  
  
"I am not underage, I'm 15, I stay by myself all the time, but this time because they're going to be gone for a while I am staying with Kristen and her kids next door, I'm going to baby-sit for her"  
  
"Kristen who? Is she responsible?"  
  
"OMG! You take this whole overprotective uncle thing way too far! Kristen is great, she's my English teacher and she has twins, Lana and Alex, they're 3 years old, they are the best kids. It's really too bad that their father died, they must have his eyes, they're exactly the same as ours, you know how everyone always says that we have brilliant green eyes, well theirs match ours.  
  
"What does Kristen look like?" Vaughn said becoming interested in this mystery woman.  
  
"She's so beautiful, she has light brown hair, doe eyes, tanned skin and she's pretty tall, complete opposite of your taste" she said the last bit very sarcastically  
  
Vaughn became captivated at this description, his Sydney Bristow looked like that. "You do know that Lauren and I are divorced now"  
  
"Yes, but I still thinks she's evil"  
  
"You and Weiss, I swear he and you are related somehow, but that scares me even worse than your like-mindedness."  
  
"Huh? Uncle Mike you scare me sometimes."  
  
"Never mind sweetie"  
  
"Listen I'm due back at Kristen's in 10 mins she's got to go to some meeting, I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Ok, Rox, I love you, Bye"  
  
"Love ya heaps too, Bye Uncle Mike"  
  
Vaughn hung up the phone; the conversation had left him with a silly grin on his face, only his niece Roxy could do that, she was just a ball of energy, she was always doing funny and kooky things that made him laugh, he only wished that they could see each other more often, they saw each other when she came to LA occasionally when her parents were away on 'business', unfortunately it wasn't often enough, they were so alike that it truly did scare him, he did not want her for any reason to get into the world of espionage, she needed to be the first generation to lead a normal life. Sighing he decided to get an early night for the first time in months.  
  
The character of Roxy is based on me, I'm very short and yeh I act like her and stuff and I've been described as a ball of energy and I do kooky things like that and I make people laugh by apparently just being me. LOL  
  
Plz reply! I need replies! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title – When I See You Smiling  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing but MV (yeh I wish), I own Roxy Parker, Bob, Lana and Alex  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Author – Lil Aussie Alias Chick  
  
Summary - Syd leaves LA after finding a clue to her missing years, once in Australia fate leads her back to her past. SV  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 15 and I live in Australia so I've only seen up to Blowback and I do not want to know anything so I will kill anyone who tells me anything...lol. Oh and I used to cos I wasn't a member I used to make reviews under the name of 'ME'.  
  
OMG!!! Thankyou everyone who replied, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear people encourage my writing, I'm back at skool – how hard I year 11!!!. Anyway thankyou again to everyone who replied, it gives me inspiration to write.  
  
To all those reading 'Irresistible' sorry I haven't updated I'll try ASAP! 

To everyone who is reading this story I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but cos I'm now in year 11 my dad's become super super strict and won't let me go on the net and i have no time for writing. I have been trying to load this chapter forever but it refuses to load properly.

largemarge416 – Thankyou! I'm glad that your enjoying this, I try. I totally understand, I am a complete SV shipper and I also try and influence others so don't worry your wish is my command, maybe I might make this sad though, I haven't really decided, you made me start thinking of an ending – ah so far away.

Beth – I'll try but I don't want to make the ending too obvious.

Natalie – Yeh I have blonde days!!! I do kooky things that make people laugh, my best guy friend spends most of the time laughing at my silly antics, the thing is I don't do them on purpose. Yeh being Aussie is sick – are you a Yankee? That term is so gay but I had to use it, I love America, I'm gonna live there when I'm older.

Ren201 – I explain things really weird ppl get confused, I'm also really bad at directions. Yeh I love the box idea, cos I remembered Syd had her box, but it got burned in the fire and I thought that I want my guy to be deep so I made Vaughn deep. Yeh I just saw the ep where Lauren is revealed and I went crazy, I was like y couldn't I have seen it earlier then I could have made that evil bitch die – but at least she is gone and will never return! I can't wait till they meet either – and this is my story, you'll never guess under what circumstances they meet under though.

Agent Flamingo – Thankyou - yeh I get distracted from my assignments and then I start writing.

Another Aussie Chick – Hi! Yeh Aussie's Rule!  
  
chickieedee – Thanks. The reason I was so thrilled to have you review is cos your such and awesome writer and I love your stories and you're an aussie. And I just love every single one of your stories – yeh I rambling now. Yeh I was 'ME' thanks heaps, looking forward to reading more of your stuff, yeh the same, I don't have the time to review that often anymore - I hate that. OMG! Did you get my review on the Will story? I can't believe we had the same brainwave – but you got there first which is kewl with me, it gave me time to write my Lauren POV story.  
  
Zarah & Maree – Hi! Thanks for your review, glad your enjoying this story.  
  
Tucki – Thanks fellow Aussie! I know I was like yay, we have Alias on 2 nights a week now but it only lasted a couple of weeks, well at least its on, channel 9 took away Smallville forever (evil channel 9!). I was like yelling at the TV going take the mask off! But I guess what happened was equally good! I was so happy when he dropped the gun, I bet the punch was cos he did that not cos she had to, Sark is so hot, but so devious, and she's just a bitch, well she is pretty you have to admit, personally I wish she was so dam ugly, but she's not that ugly and she is Australian (such a sad fact). Do you know that she's married in real life with a 7 year old stepdaughter? Yeh I was like wow she's a real person, with a heart. But her character... that woman deserves to burn in hell. There is no way that Sloane is Syd's father! I totally agree, Syd and Jack have developed a relationship out of nothing, they need each other! Sloane doesn't deserve her, Syd is not strong cos of him, I hate it how he always says that he helped make Syd the woman that she is today, he didn't help he hindered! Jack is so my spy daddy! OMG! I never realised it! There are lots of things like that in the show, like how similar Jack and Vaughn are – too much to write about now but in my other story – Away from the Light, I like focused on it and yeh if you read I think the 2nd chapter, it talks about it.

**Chapter 4**

****

For the first time in a while Sydney Bristow was feeling accepted, well actually Kristen Cassidy was feeling accepted but it was still a great feeling. So much had happened in the past few months, she had followed Roxy's advice and bought the house next door, sent Alex and Lana to Emerson and co-incidentally she started teaching English at Emerson and even more co-incidentally she had Roxy in her class. Sydney couldn't believe how much her life had changed, Roxy was an awesome kid, she was exactly how she wanted Lana to turn out like, hopefully she would. Roxy was always over helping Sydney with everything, as Roxys' parents were constantly away on business, they were both corporate lawyers. Roxy looked like her mother Eliza Parker, she had also lived in LA and moved over here when her and her husband John were offered jobs on the Gold Coast, they were nice people but were rarely home, they tried to keep a stable relationship with their daughter and often took her away with them overseas, Roxy most frequently went to LA to visit her Uncle and Grandmother. According to Roxy her grandfather died when her mother was young and her father was from a large family with a very mixed background, her father wasn't close to his family so she had never met them and heard nothing about them, he had moved away from them to America in his early 20's and then to Australia a few years before Roxy was born. Her favourite relative by far was her Uncle Mike, because of her history she had asked Roxy not to mention any last names or send pictures of her to anyone, she made up an explanation saying that the twins father's parents wanted to take away her kids and that was why she had to run away. Roxy complied but still continued to talk about her uncle and his life but she only referred to him as Uncle Mike, Sydney knew so much about this stranger that she felt as though they were close friends, she loved listening about someone who could live their life so honest and carefree. She wished that she could have lived a normal life no lies, her friends would still be around with her and she would be married, married to Danny, or married to Vaughn? Danny's death had led her straight to Vaughn, she loved him so much it hurt to think about him, she needed to stop thinking and loving him, she needed to get on with her life, he had managed to after her death. She had been asked on a number of dates but always declined saying that it was too soon after the death of her boyfriend, the men had always understood but had said that the invitation was always open. Taking a deep breath Syd made a resolution, she was going to go on a date. Maybe fate would give her a second chance. Roxy unlocking the front door interrupted her in her thoughts; she had taken the twins to the park for a couple of hours so that Syd could have some me time. Realising that her time was up she got up to greet the trio.

"Kris?" Roxy yelled, "We're back!"

"Hey you" she said to the group, Roxy was carrying a sleepy Alex on her back and an even sleepier Lana in her arms and the twins bag on her shoulder.

"I was stupid to say no to the stroller," she said as Syd peeled her son off of Roxys' back.

"I really should say I told you so but that would be slack" Syd answered "help me put them down for a nap" she said as she started walking to their room

As soon as they were down Roxy and Kristen ventured into the kitchen, "Hey guess what?" Roxy said excitedly

"What?"

"I'm going to Germany tomorrow"

"Wow, that's so cool, for how long?" jetting off at a days notice was nothing new for either of them so Syd wasn't the least bit surprised

"Um a week I think, there's some big meeting for their overseas clients and they need to do a lot of things, I might even get to go to LA for a couple of days after the meeting if it runs on schedule"

"Ooh exciting, lets go pack" most of Roxy's things were at Syd's house because her parents had only arrived back late last night so Roxy hadn't moved anything back yet

"Yeh good idea, I can't wait to wear all of my cool new stuff from Paris, mum and I went through all of the catalogues that the designers sent for us and picked out all of these new clothes, mum brought them back last night"

Syd smiled, Roxy was a shopaholic, her wardrobe was huge, it was all electronic too, she could have any outfit she wanted at the push of a button, just like Cher in the movie 'Clueless', she truly did benefit from her parents jobs and the amount of money they earned.

Roxy could cry, here she was driving from the airport in her limo with an awesome trip ahead of her but she was inwardly crying. She had once again lied to one of her best friends in the world, her parents weren't here for a meeting and she wasn't here for a vacation, her parents were international spies working for the CIA and she, she was their cover, well not entirely she was their secret weapon hidden from everyone at the agency except a selected few, she was the outcome of an experiment, Project Christmas, she was a Project Christmas child, her father had altered the original Project Christmas designed by Jack Bristow and made it a progressive treatment that she when old enough she had given her consent, now she was also an international spy, she had been for the past 5 years. Her parents when faced with a difficult mission took her along with them, the only people who knew were the four team members that accompanied her parents on most missions and they were under strict orders not to tell anyone. She hated lying to everyone, her friends, her teachers and most of all to Kristen, they had become so close in the short time that they had met, she loved Alex and Lana and she knew they loved her too, as much as it pained her she knew that there was no way that she could tell them, her life as well as theirs would be in danger if they ever found out the truth. Sighing as the car rolled to a stop she gathered her thoughts and started preparing herself for this mission.

"Bubbles to base, I have recovered the files I am leaving the building through the front, have the limo waiting for me as I get to the stairs" Roxy Parker said into her comm.

"Bubbles we read you, we have the limo ready"

Reaching the top of the stairs she glided down them, even with her extremely short stature she looked graceful and had an air of elegance, this attracted more looks than she wanted. Reaching the limo she got in and closed the door, only breathing again when the limo started driving off.

Upon reaching the hotel she inquired on how her parent's part of the mission had gone, when all she received were looks of pain and discomfort she began to get worried. "Johnny," she asked as calmly as she could, "Where are my parents, what happened to them?"

"Um, wee..ll" he stuttered "I'm so sorry Roxy they never made it out of the building before the detonator went off, it was too dangerous to go back to find their bodies"

"Wait a minute, you didn't go back they could still be alive"

"I'm really sorry Rox, we just received a report saying that local authorities have already confirmed that there were no survivors"

"But they could have gotten out, right?" Roxy said becoming hysterical

"Roxy, they discovered some bodies, they were too badly burned to make a positive ID but the DNA, I am so sorry, the DNA matched"

"No! This can't be true!" Roxy screamed, it's not true!" she was beyond hysterical now; she had to have people holding her down. Using all of her spy training she managed to break a few bones and noses as she jumped out of the car, the last thing she remembered was a sharp prick in the back of her neck and then blackness.

I saw the ep when Syd was in the NSC facility and I saw how loaded Jack was so I thought that I would make Roxy and her family loaded too, I know that it seems to soon for the CIA to have tested the bodies for DNA but the mission lasted for a few days – hence the going to Germany for a week.

The character of Roxy is based on me, I'm very very short, I cannot emphasise the shortness and yeh I act like her and stuff and I've been described as a ball of energy and I do kooky things like that and I make people laugh by apparently just being me. LOL

Plz reply! I need replies!

Once again i am so sorry that it has taken this long but the story refused to load properly, it only has because of my extreme skill (hmmm..) and patience.


	5. Chapter 5

Title – When I See You Smiling  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing but MV (yeh I wish), I own Roxy Parker, Bob, Lana and Alex  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Author – Lil Aussie Alias Chick  
  
Summary - Syd leaves LA after finding a clue to her missing years, once in Australia fate leads her back to her past. SV  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 15 and I live in Australia so I've only seen up to Blowback and I do not want to know anything so I will kill anyone who tells me anything...lol. Oh and I used to cos I wasn't a member I used to make reviews under the name of 'ME'.  
  
OMG!!! Thankyou everyone who replied, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear people encourage my writing, I'm back at skool – how hard I year 11!!!. Anyway thankyou again to everyone who replied, it gives me inspiration to write.  
  
To all those reading 'Irresistible' sorry I haven't updated I'll try ASAP!  
  
To everyone who is reading this story I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but cos I'm now in year 11 my dad's become super super strict and won't let me go on the net/computer very often (I'm supposed to focus on my studies – ugh!) so I don't have that much time to write. Enough of my complaining here's the chapter you've been waiting for... This is for all of you who review, I appreciate every single one of you, you guys make me feel so special!  
  
So Sorry it took so long I know i haven't been on in ages but i was really sick for about 3 weeks and i had to catch up on all my skoolwork and about 6 assignments (no exaggeration) and then straight after that i had two weeks of exams but now it's all finished!!! Yay no exams and no assignments. And I feel so bad about hopefully I'll be posting two chapters today to make it up to you. Anyways Rock Eisteddfod is coming up – scary and I'm not just talking about my costume – can you say multicoloured fluro lycra jumpsuit with crappy little fluro green hat with a thing coming off it. – Yeh if anyone sees the skool with a group of ppl dressed like that I'm one of them – an acrobat.

I'm not really happy with this chapter but i didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer

Mary Kate113 – Hi! Thanks, yeh I thought that it would create more of a twist if she was. Sorry can't say... you'll just have to read on, the next few chapters should clear it up.  
  
Maree – Me too! I so want one as well!  
  
Natalie – It had to happen sorry, I needed more drama. Yeh I can't wait to go to the US, it'll be a few years though, I've decided not to go on an exchange cos I'll be graduating the year I go so I want to graduate from my school not a school that I've never heard of, I guess I'll probably go after I graduate from uni (college) or I'll have a year off and travel.  
  
Another Aussie Chick – Hey! Thankyou, I don't know if I'll take them to Canberra, it doesn't really fit, maybe though I wont rule anything out especially since you live there, I live on the Gold Coast, which is the bomb! Roxy is sorta by fav brand, I love Supre and Billabong as well, although I know that supre has kinda gone slutty lately but some of their stuffs really good.  
  
Sarabethl – Thankyou! Oops! Well stuff like that happens I guess, I have no problems with you using the name Alex, it's all yours if you still want it, as long as you don't take Lana, that is my favourite name in the whole world, for this month at least...lol.  
  
Valoriahn – Thankyou! Glad you like it.  
  
Ren201 – Glad that it was a twist, I've never been good with writing dramatic stuff, I'm so happy that you think it is cos I thought that people would be like boring way to explain it. I love it when people reply to my reviews as well, it makes me feel special which is why I love doing it.  
  
Neptunestar – Can't say! lol  
  
Aussie Agent Cat (Tucki) – Hey! Thanks, I am so happy that she's been found out! I would love to read your story, I'm sorry I haven't had anytime lately but since all my exams are over and I'll be on hols soon – I'll definitely read it – I have to support my fellow Aussie! Alias is on tonight Yay!!! It's on tonight only 3 and half hours to go!!! Its been so good lately except for Lauren and her mum and her dad and our beloved Vaughn being a total jerk. I can't wait for tonight Vaughn has to admit to Syd that Lauren is the mole!!! Lets keep our fingers crossed that they get back together before the season finale cos i would die if i had to wait until next year to see them back together!  
  
Has anyone heard the OC is coming back on!!! At least i can ease the pain by watching that - it is the best show i was like crying when evil chanel 9 took it off and now it's coming back on i was totally jumping up and down!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Vaughn was frantic, he had to get on a plane ASAP to Australia, he just received a phone call from the agency in Queensland, there was an emergency concerning his sister and her family, his big sister, Eliza the one who had been a mother to him when their own mother couldn't because she was in too much pain from the death of his father, Eliza his beautiful Eliza, he needed to know what was wrong, he needed to be there for Roxy.  
  
Roxy groggily opened one eye, wincing when she felt a shooting pain in the back of her head  
  
"Rox?"  
  
She heard a voice say  
  
"Yeh?" she replied  
  
"It's me, Kristen, how do you feel?"  
  
"Um my head hurts"  
  
"They said that it would, do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Um no" she lied  
  
"Oh, well what do you remember?"  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"About your parents?"  
  
"Are they really dead?"  
  
"I am so sorry Roxy but it is true" Kristen said solemnly  
  
"I don't remember what happened just what they said, do you know what happened and why I'm in this hospital bed?"  
  
"Some people and a two policeman came to your hotel room, they told you and you went ballistic, to calm you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself they shot you with a tranquilliser dart, you must have hit your head as you fell, which explains why you have a big bruise on the back of your head"  
  
"What's going to happen to me?"  
  
"Your Uncle Mike is coming, apparently he is your closest living relative, and you will I am guessing will either stay with him or your Grandmother"  
  
"So I'm leaving the Coast?"  
  
"I'm not sure but it is the most convenient alternative for all involved"  
  
"Does Uncle Mike know?"  
  
"He has been told that there is a family emergency and when he touches down in Australia he will be notified, for now though the hospital is your guardian"  
  
Holding back tears Roxy tried to sit up but quickly lied back down as the room started to spin  
  
"That's the drugs they gave you, the effects will wear off soon, you should get some sleep, I left Alex and Lana with a baby-sitter I need to get back, I will visit you soon though"  
  
"Thankyou for everything and say hi to the twins for me"  
  
"I will, get some sleep, when you wake up your uncle should be here, bye"  
  
"Bye Kris"  
  
"Agent Vaughn?" A man dressed in a suit asked him  
  
"Yes, what happened to Eliza, John, how's Roxy?"  
  
"I am sorry but please sit down" Vaughn complied "I am very sorry but your sister and her husband were both killed on a mission in Germany"  
  
"Roxy? What about Roxy?"  
  
"Your niece is in hospital at the present moment, when our staff went to notify her she went wild and to calm her down they had to shoot her with a tranquilliser dart, she hit her head quite hard on the way down, she is awake but they are keeping her in for observation"  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course, I also must inform you that you are her current legal guardian, on our records if anything was to happen to Eliza and John you were to become her legal guardian, you although have the right to refuse as it also states that through complications you were never advised."  
  
"What would happen to her if I declined?"  
  
"She would be put into adoption or a foster home."  
  
"There is no way I wouldn't say yes"  
  
"Very well then I will get all of the papers ready for you"  
  
"Can I see her yet?"  
  
"Of course we have a car waiting for you outside"  
  
"Who is with her at the moment?"  
  
"Her neighbour, a Kristen Cassidy"  
  
Ah the mystery woman that Roxy talked non-stop about, they would finally meet "Very well, I need to see my niece now"  
  
"Yes go Agent Vaughn"  
  
"Knock, Knock," a voice said stirring Roxy from her reverie  
  
"Uncle Mike" Roxy said recognising the man holding a teddy bear and flowers  
  
"Hey there bubbles" Vaughn had given her that nickname years ago because it match her bubbly exterior.  
  
"Presents, thanks"  
  
"Hey who said that these were for you? I saw a pretty nurse on the way here" he said  
  
"Shut-up and give em here" she said playfully  
  
Giving her a kiss on the cheek he placed his gifts beside her and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "How are you feeling? I heard about the bump on the head"  
  
"I'm ok now but the doctors want to keep me in for observations, how long are you here for?"  
  
"Um well, as long as it takes to sort out everything here and pack"  
  
"Does that mean I am living with you now?"  
  
"If that's what you want?"  
  
"Yeh absolutely, I've missed you so much Uncle Mike, um do you know what happened, I kinda freaked out before I found out the full story" she lied, Roxy wanted to find out what the CIA had cooked up to tell her  
  
"Yeh I heard, well they were travelling back from their meeting and someone cut their car off and they veered into the other lane, then to stop themselves from hitting an approaching car they veered again but this time they hit a pole and the car went up in flames"  
  
Roxy pretended to process this information, she knew the real story, but she couldn't tell her uncle, he was really just a corporate lawyer. "Ok"  
  
"I know its hard, listen the doctor told me not to stay too long because you need to sleep, so if you need me just call the hotel, I love you" he said as he kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room  
  
"Bye Uncle Mike I love you too"  
  
Roxy hardly had time to think about what had just transpired when Kristen and the twins walked in  
  
"Hey Rox, I know that you need your sleep but the twins really wanted to see you and I know you are probably bored out of your brains so I brought DVD's and books"  
  
"Hey, thanks I was about to lose my mind, what did you bring?"  
  
"How to lose a guy in 10 days – Matthew Mc whatever his name is, What a girl wants – Oliver James, really hot with the best English accent, don't you just hate those cheap fake English accents?  
  
"Yeh Uncle Mike's ex-wife had the worst British accent, I hated her, her accent was so fake, I was so surprised he fell for it, I suppose tragedy makes you do stupid things."  
  
"Yeh, I knew somebody like that, anyway Cheaper by the Dozen – Tom Welling, the hottest Superman ever and Never been kissed – that really, really gorgeous teacher"  
  
"Yummy" Roxy laughed "And the books?"  
  
"Pride and Prejudice – a timeless classic, the entire Bubbles Yablonsky selection – I remembered the nickname, and of course your favourite Meg Cabot – The guy next door, Boy meets girl and She went all the way. I wasn't sure if that was going to be enough so I also brought all of your favourite music, I have here all of the classic oldies, the new stuff and the stuff you are always putting on repeat. Is that enough?"  
  
"Did you bring my laptop?"  
  
"Duh, how else are you supposed to watch the movies and listen to the music, oh and yeh you can also surf or chat on the net"  
  
"You are the best"  
  
"Wait there's more all of your friends are coming in today after school"  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
"Uh yeh they do, but if you want they wont mention it"  
  
"It's fine really, its not like we were really that close anyway"  
  
"Roxy, you don't have to pretend that everything is fine, you have the right to be upset and angry" Syd sighed "I am going to tell you something from my past"  
  
Roxy blinked "Huh?" she asked, their rule was that Kristen's past was her past and that it was never to be talked about  
  
"When I was six years old my mother died in a car crash, my father who after the accident was never truly a father figure never recovered, I was raised by nanny's my whole childhood after my mothers' death. My father was never around he was always away on business, but I survived and you will too, you have from what you've told me an awesome Uncle who loves you so much and will take care of you."  
  
"Did you talk to your father before you left?"  
  
"Yes, through a challenge in my life our lives once again became entangled, we eventually sorted through our differences and we became friends, I do miss him."  
  
"Tell me if I am out of line and I'll stop but, why don't you find him again, I bet he'd want to see Alex and Lana again"  
  
"Um, it's complicated"  
  
"Sorry I'll stop"  
  
"It's alright, so I heard your uncle came to visit"  
  
"Yeh you just missed him, I'm surprised you two didn't bump into each other"  
  
"I'll meet him eventually"  
  
"Yeh I think you guys will really hit it off, I mean your single and he's single"  
  
"Ah bedtime now, your mind has began to throw out ridiculous thoughts, I'll see you soon, your uncle will pick you up to take you home and then I'll come over"  
  
"Cool, see ya guys"  
  
"Bye honey"  
  
The character of Roxy is based on me, I'm very very short, I cannot emphasise the shortness and yeh I act like her and stuff and I've been described as a ball of energy and I do kooky things like that and I make people laugh by apparently just being me. LOL  
  
Plz reply! I need replies! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title – When I See You Smiling  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing but MV (yeh I wish), I own Roxy Parker, Bob, Lana and Alex  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Author – Lil Aussie Alias Chick  
  
Summary - Syd leaves LA after finding a clue to her missing years, once in Australia fate leads her back to her past. SV  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 15 and I live in Australia so I've only seen up to Blowback and I do not want to know anything so I will kill anyone who tells me anything...lol. Oh and I used to cos I wasn't a member I used to make reviews under the name of 'ME'.  
  
OMG!!! Thankyou everyone who replied, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear people encourage my writing, I'm back at skool – how hard I year 11!!!. Anyway thankyou again to everyone who replied, it gives me inspiration to write.  
  
To all those reading 'Irresistible' sorry I haven't updated I'll try ASAP!  
  
To everyone who is reading this story I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but cos I'm now in year 11 my dad's become super super strict and won't let me go on the net/computer very often (I'm supposed to focus on my studies – ugh!) so I don't have that much time to write. Enough of my complaining here's the chapter you've been waiting for... This is for all of you who review, I appreciate every single one of you, you guys make me feel so special!  
  
So Sorry it took so long but Hey! I know i haven't been on in ages but i was really sick for about 3 weeks and i had to catch up on all my skoolwork and about 6 assignments (no exaggeration) and then straight after that i had two weeks of exams but now it's all finished!!! Yay no exams and no assignments. And I feel so bad about hopefully I'll be posting two chapters today to make it up to you. Anyways Rock Eisteddfod is coming up – scary and I'm not just talking about my costume – can you say multicoloured fluro lycra jumpsuit with crappy little fluro green hat with a thing coming off it. – Yeh if anyone sees the skool with a group of ppl dressed like that I'm one of them – an acrobat.

Here's the second chapter

Chapter 6  
  
The next day Roxy was getting restless, the doctor still hadn't shown up with her discharge papers and she and Vaughn had sat through 2 movies, played 10 games of Go fish and Roxy had read a book that morning.  
  
"Hello Roxy, how are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"I'm fine, really ready to go home"  
  
"Well I think that you should be alright to go home now, I am very sorry that it has taken me all day and," looking at his watch "most of the night but we weren't sure if you were ready to leave"  
  
"I'm very ready"  
  
"Well then, I will just get your Uncle over here to sign some papers as you pack up your things"  
  
"Thankyou doctor" Vaughn interrupted "Your help is very appreciated"  
  
"Good luck Roxy, rest for a few days," the doctor said as he walked out of the room  
  
"Thankyou, bye doctor" Roxy called after him. After minimal fussing Roxy and Vaughn were out of the hospital in 20 minutes flat. Upon reaching home they discovered a note on the door  
  
Roxy,  
Came over but you weren't here yet, the twins were getting restless so I had to put them to sleep, I'll be over tomorrow.  
Love,  
Kris  
  
"She really does care doesn't she?" Vaughn asked, there was something so familiar and warm about that handwriting  
  
"Yeh she does, I don't know what I'm going to do without her"  
  
"We'll visit, now come on you have to get some sleep"  
  
"Too much sleep, all I did in the hospital was sleep"  
  
"Let's go watch TV then"  
  
"Now that's a language I understand"  
  
Vaughn laughed "Ok Bubbles"  
  
The next morning Roxy arose to the smell of chocolate-chip pancakes cooking "Mmmm yum" she said to her uncle  
  
"Your awake sunshine, grab a plate, so what time is Kristen coming over?"  
  
"Um probably after she drops off Alex and Lana at school, she has today off because of me"  
  
"Oh so about 11 then?"  
  
"Yeh, so why are you so interested?"  
  
"No reason I just thought that we should be dressed and ready"  
  
"She's seen me in everything, but you, I'd suggest you change"  
  
What was wrong with him, this woman was driving him crazy, there was something about her that Vaughn wanted to find out, he was in love with Sydney Bristow though.  
  
After breakfast Vaughn announced that he was going to have a shower before their guest was to arrive, Roxy perfectly placid replied that she was going to watch TV in that time. Soon after the shower was heard running and Kristen appeared at the door, letting herself in she found Roxy on the couch and they began to talk. As the shower ceased Kristen and Roxy walked into the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"Hey bubbles, what are you watching?" Vaughn said as he walked to the banister in only a towel.  
  
Simultaneously Syd and Roxy walked into the foyer to greet Vaughn  
  
"Uncle Mike this is Kristen, Kris this is my Uncle Mike" Roxy introduced  
  
Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other as Roxy was talking, they both froze  
  
"Syd?" Vaughn asked in shock  
  
"Vaughn?" Syd asked in a similar state to Vaughn  
  
"Huh? Do you two know each other or something? Wait what did you just call her?"  
  
"OMG! Sydney" Vaughn said as he ran down the stairs trying to keep his towel secure "I have been looking for you everywhere"  
  
"Wait a minute" Roxy interrupted "I thought your girlfriend Sydney died in a house fire?"  
  
"It's a really long story Rox, Syd are you going to say something?"  
  
Tears were streaming down Syd's face "OMG, Vaughn, why have you been looking for me? I tried so hard to start a new life and forget you, now here you are"  
  
"I have been looking for you since the night you left, I am in love with you Syd, I have never stopped loving you. I was so stupid please forgive me, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"  
  
"OMG, is Uncle Mike Alex and Lana's father? It makes sense, Alexander Michael Cassidy, Lana Michelle Cassidy, they have his name they have his eyes" Roxy was starting to freak out "Who are you!" she screamed at Sydney "You lied to me! You lied to me! I hate you, how could you do that to me! I trusted you and this is how you repay me, I helped you and with no questions asked! Get away from me! Roxy yelled even louder as she ran up the stairs  
  
"Roxy come back!" Syd yelled, "It's not like that!" Syd tried to follow her but Vaughn stopped her.  
  
"I think that we should leave her alone for a while, this is a lot for her to take in and she needs some time to think" Vaughn said  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen, everything was going fine" she started crying  
  
Vaughn walked closer and reached over to hold her "Shh, Syd. No matter what you think this is a good thing, it's destiny Syd, I love you and I want to make things right, right for you and right for our children?" he questioned her at the last part  
  
"Yes they are yours Vaughn, they are almost 3 and a half, I never cheated on you, like Roxy said they have your eyes and they have your name. Vaughn why have you been looking for me? My life was going fine I was forgetting about you and Lauren, realising that I didn't need you now that I have my children."  
  
"Syd, after you left I became obsessed with finding you, it drove Lauren and I apart, I realised that our marriage was based on thanks rather true love, we have that true love, don't stand here and lie to me and tell me that even now you don't feel it" Vaughn held back on revealing everything about Lauren, some things were better said later.  
  
"Of course I feel it, but I've grown to deny it, I am in love with you Vaughn but I don't know if I can forgive and forget everything that happened between us, it hurt so much after I came back, that's why I had to leave"  
  
"What was the development that you found about your missing two years?"  
  
"Our children, they were the reason I left, my mother she was looking after them for me, she saved them, apparently they were going to train them, I don't know what I would have done if that had happened. Have you heard from my mother?"  
  
"No, I haven't, but I believe off the record your father has been in contact with her, I don't think their love died either"  
  
"My parents? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Hey I just make observations"  
  
"What are we going to do now?" she said quietly  
  
"Syd will you move back with me and with Roxy, I know she will get over this, I know that she does truly admire you, will you? I want to make up for lost time, for you and our children"  
  
"Vaughn, I don't want to go back, there will be too many questions and I don't have the answers for any of them"  
  
"Syd you said the reason that you left was because of Lauren and our children, Lauren is gone, I love you and we have our children"  
  
"I need to think about it Vaughn, I have a life here now, I can't just get up and leave because you finally realised that we are meant to be, we don't need you anymore Vaughn" and with that Syd moved out of his arms and began to walk out the door  
  
"Syd!" he called "we leave in 10 days, can you forgive me by then? I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, please come back home"  
  
Fresh tears started streaming down Syd's face, "home Vaughn?" she asked "this is my home" and with that she walked out the door leaving behind a speechless Vaughn  
  
Vaughn sighed, rubbing his face like he always did in times of stress he slowly made his way back up the stairs, this was going to be a long day.  
  
The character of Roxy is based on me, I'm very very short, I cannot emphasise the shortness and yeh I act like her and stuff and I've been described as a ball of energy and I do kooky things like that and I make people laugh by apparently just being me. LOL  
  
Plz reply! I need replies! 


	7. Chapter 7

Title – When I See You Smiling

Disclaimer – I own nothing but MV (yeh I wish), I own Roxy Parker, Bob, Lana and Alex

Rating – PG-13

Author – Lil Aussie Alias Chick

Summary - Syd leaves LA after finding a clue to her missing years, once in Australia fate leads her back to her past. SV

Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 16 and I live in Australia so we haven't seen S4 yet – and I DO NOT want to know anything so I will kill anyone who tells me anything...lol.

OMG! Thankyou everyone who replied, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear people encourage my writing, I'm back at skool – how hard I year 12!. Anyway thankyou again to everyone who replied, it gives me inspiration to write.

To all those reading 'Irresistible' sorry I haven't updated I'll try ASAP! I wrote the next chapter but im not happy with it so im going to try and fix it so u don't have crap chapters.

To everyone who is reading this story I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but cos I'm now in year 12 I don't have that much time to write. Enough of my complaining here's the chapter you've been waiting for... This is for all of you who review, I appreciate every single one of you, you guys make me feel so special!

I was just reading wat I wrote for my author notes last update and it was sooo long ago – omg! I am soo sorry guys!

Yes I am back and I know I am soooo bad with updates, well I am now in gr12 and its killing me! And I'm only in my second term! – ahhhh! Anyways I also have another story idea churning in my head – I think it'll be good if I ever get around to writing it. Lol.

And now I feel compelled to send a hello to the lovely people at channel 7 in hopes that they will put season 4 of Alias on earlier then they plan to (hello half way through the year! Do you really think I can keep waiting!). Plz Plz the Aussie Alias fans beg you!

Ok and if I ever go comatose again and never update – KEEP BUGGING ME! I SWEAR IF YOU DO I WILL UPDATE – NEVER QUITE BUGGING ME ABOUT UPDATING – POST MULTIPLE REVIEWS IF YOU HAVE TO – I DEFINITELY NEED PPL TO PUSH ME.

Now thankyou sooo much to those who reviewed the last chapter. I LOVE YOU GUYS! –

**Aussie Agent Cat –** Hey hey fellow Aussie, I promise you that some way I will include Canberra in this fic just for you.  OMG! Its been so long since I updated in ur review u mentioned stuff about an ep that was on soooo long ago. I'll try to never do that again. Yeh the family secret! Ah I want to know but I don't want to cheat and read the transcripts. A man aye! hahaha

**Another Aussie Chick –** yeh im back! OMG! Thankyou im blushing 

**Agent Flamingo –** Thankyou for your review it made me feel sooo good. I couldn't keep up them missing each other coz then it gets old and yeh. OMG! I love your story 'Resurrecting Francie', ahh! I so want to know wat happened!

**Abara –** Thankyou! So sweet. Yay a Queenslander! Go the Maroons! Lol (I'm NRL mad!) I love reading about places I know and have been to as well, yes our spelling is definitely superior! He he well you'll have to keep reading to find out if it does all work out.

**Daisyduke947 –** Yes I couldn't believe I got another 2 chapters up either!

**Dolphingurl1 –** I would flip too! Im very argumentative or stubborn which ever way you want to put it!

**Chickiee-dee –** I made your day! Ok picking myself off the floor now. OMG! U think im a great writer – OMG! Im like the one in awe of you! OMG! You just made MY day! And after my absence I caught up on ur fics – one word for you – AWESOME! OMG totally still buzzing!

**Texasalias – **Thankyou! Glad you like it 

**Ms. Vaughn –** Thanks! Im glad you like all of the little bits that tie the story together. The reason she didn't find Syd's cover more suspicious is because no one knows she is a spy so unless her parents enemies are trying to get her she is pretty much safe, so like Vaughn and Jack she doesn't expect someone to get so close to her and betray her – if that makes sense.

**Sacharissa – **The Gold Coast has its perks but yeh ultimately there's so much crap that goes on here – but its just more advertised. Crap and stuff like that goes on everywhere – the Gold Coast is just more forward about it. Im guessing you go to a Catholic school? Well yeh Christian schools and catholic schools are a bit different but yeh same general gist. Im really hating school at the moment though 

**Z – **OMG! So stoked you like my story! Still stoked cos you like that its set in OZ – so very happy ppl like Australia!

**MelE –** OMG! OMG! OMG! This is the BEST fanfic you've ever read? OMG! Once again picking myself off the ground OMG I am soooo stoked – just OMG! I cannot believe ppl like my writing and my stories so much – it's the best shock EVER! OMG! Thankyou sooo much! Yes Alias is my fav show ever its just the best! More Aussies need to support it!

**Fernanda –** AHHH! One of the best three! You are the greatest for saying that! OMG! Of course ill continue – how can I not when im getting reviews like that!

**Claire – **Thanyou! You love it! OMG! Yay! – Oh and your email address is kewl!

**Becca – **Thanks for your review!

**Freitazal –** You've read it several times! OMG! I cannot believe my story has that affect on everyone! I've had to pick myself off the ground more times then I can count after reading all these reviews – yours knocked me off again!

**Lec –** You love the story! OMG! Im soooo stoked that you love it – I swear I should just stay on the floor!

**Luckylass –** Off the chair once again! Lol. Im glad you love it! Well I'd love to email you wen I update (however scarce it is lol) but im soooo busy that I barely have time to write so if u become a member of (don't worry u don't have to write if u don't want to) anyway u can get email updates wen I review and it can keep track of all of your favourites and everything – its worth it 

Oh and all of you who are reading - you have to read Apartment 7 by Soccerfreeek324 - i am an original character in her fic and she is an awesome awesome writer especially for a 14 year old! Her other fic Close Encounters is really good too.

Ok this chapter is shorter than the others but I had to finish it there.

**Chapter 7**

"Knock, Knock" Vaughn said as he opened the door to Roxy's room ever so slightly

"What do you want?" Roxy replied her voice dripping with disdain.

"I think we need to talk"

"I heard everything after I left"

"Roxy, we all thought that Syd died in a house fire about 4 years ago but 2 years later she came back, she didn't remember anything about what happened in those 2 years. When she came back I was already married to Lauren"

"Stupid Icy British Bi…"

"Ah language Rox, anyway I didn't know what to do, I stayed with Lauren, anyway Syd after a few months of being back, she left again this time she left a note, I tried everything to find her, everything, nothing turned up. She had found out that she had had kids while she was missing, so she went and got them and started a new life, I never gave up trying, this was my first holiday since the night she left. I was stupid Rox," Vaughn said struggling to keep it together "I loved her but I was too stupid to realise it, I wasn't brave enough to step away from Lauren until it was way too late. Roxy you don't understand how long I've loved her, it was over an entire year before we even got together"

"Why?"

"Protocol" he said bitterly "the day I met her I lived my life for her, and I want to continue that, I want to keep that promise I made to myself to keep her safe and love her forever and I want to extend it to our children too"

"Why? How can a lawyer and a teacher have to stay apart because of protocol? And how could you think that she was dead, it's pretty clear cut, even if she was burnt too badly to recognise her, they can use DNA to work it out" Roxy said angrily, that was how they identified her parents.

"Roxy, there were many people who didn't want Syd and I together"

"Stop, I don't want to hear these lies anymore, Kristen, Sydney, whatever her name is has been lying to me since the day we met, not a single word she has said to me has been true, I love you Uncle Mike but I don't know if I can trust you or anyone for a long time." She slowed down in an attempt to control herself, "I have been hurt too many times"

"I understand, but I have never set out to lie to you, why would I?"

"Why did you tell me that Sydney died in a house fire then?"

"Because I thought she did, we all did, even ask Weiss he thought so too, it was confirmed by authorities, no one not even Syd herself knows what happened to her." Vaughn was struggling to relay this information without indicating his role in the US Government. "She was missing for two years and she doesn't remember a thing about it, then one day she just turned up thinking it was only about a day since the last time we were together, during that time I had married Lauren and I had to deal with that affecting Syd's return, I didn't do a very good job though, as you know she left and here we are"

"Mike you asked her to move in with us, you didn't even consult me, why?"

Vaughn frowned "I really didn't think it would be a problem, you've told me so many times how much you love her and just yesterday you were wondering how you would live without her, she'd be living with us, she'd be a mother to you"

"A replacement, Mike, I want to stay here"

"But you can't, you need a legal guardian"

"You didn't let me finish, I want to board at my school, I've already boarded there sometimes when Mum and Dad used to go away, I'll just board there permanently now"

"Is that really what you want, you were excited about moving to LA" Vaughn said concern evident on his face

"I don't really know what I want anymore, I need to think about this, boarding is just a practical way for us to live, I won't be a burden on you or Kri…Sydney, if she does move away with you and if she does you'll have enough to deal with with the twins. I would just get in the way"

Vaughn grimaced he knew this feeling all to well, when his father had died he had for awhile felt like he didn't fit in anymore, that his father was the only one that had understood him and when his father was gone he had felt all alone. "Rox, how could you ever think that, you're my family, basically my only family and I love you, you're my niece, your like a daughter to me, why would you think that you would be in the way. I wouldn't feel whole unless you were with us, that is if Syd comes back, I haven't felt whole since she left, I need you both."

Roxy was fighting back tears, "Uncle Mike, you are my only family and I love you but you don't understand what I am going through"

"Rox, I understand completely what your going through, I guess Eliza never told you much about your grandfather did she? It was always a touchy subject for her. My dad, your grandfather died when I was just 8 years old."

"So I get it you lost your dad but at least you still had your mum"

"Syd lost her mum when she was 6"

"I know she told me"

"Well we may not have lost both our parents but we both know what it feels like to think that your alone, your not alone and as long as I'm around you never will be, please just think about moving to LA with me." Vaughn slowly stood up gazing compassionately at his niece, taking a deep breath he gave her a chaste kiss on the top of her head and walked out of the room closing the door softly. Resting his head upon the closed door he shed a silent tear, keeping his head rested on the door until he felt the tear had slid down his cheek and onto his lips. He raised his head as he brushed away any signs of weakness and walked heavily away.

Roxy released the breath she had been holding when she heard Vaughn walk away, along with the breath came the tears, slowly but surely they came until she was sobbing uncontrollably.

That night the two houses were eerily quiet except for the occasional hidden sob.

The character of Roxy is based on me, I'm very very short, I cannot emphasise the shortness and yeh I act like her and stuff and I've been described as a ball of energy and I do kooky things like that and I make people laugh by apparently just being me. LOL

Plz reply! I need replies! I swear I write faster with reviews!


End file.
